


This Little Me-and-You

by ThisColdSunset



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Discussion of Abortion, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisColdSunset/pseuds/ThisColdSunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rolling over to his side, Tooru drew to several conclusions at once. </p>
<p>1.	He had, for whatever reason, fallen asleep in Hajime’s bed last night.<br/>2.	Iwa-chan was also in said bed.<br/>3.	He definitely felt more than a little gross between his legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Soft lips pressed to his neck, arms sliding down his back, fingers pulling at his clothes. The alcohol made his head feel light, like he was floating over the sheets of Hajime’s low budget mattress and bedframe. He could feel the hickeys forming as they were made, each bite along his collarbone sharp and distinct in the haze of his mind.

Bare body pressed to the mattress and limbs tangled with his partner in the intimate dance taking place in their shared apartment. Slick ran down his thighs, a sign that he was _so_ ready, had been for a long time. Any other alpha would have whispered that Tooru was _such a slut_ and _a cock hungry whore_ , but Hajime did none of those things.

He was gentle the entire time, even when Tooru begged to go faster, he made sure not to hurt the omega beneath him. The room was filled with breathy sighs and whispered utterances of each other’s names, a heavy groan when Hajime knotted and a whimper from Tooru as he was tied to the alpha.

If he had stayed awake for any longer, he would have felt the beginning feelings of complete regret filling his heart, but instead, Tooru fell asleep to soft whispers of _my sweet omega_.

*

When the sun rose the next day, Tooru opened his bleary eyes and stared up at the ceiling as he gathered his thoughts. His memory was a jumble of flashing lights and the sweet taste of margaritas hanging on his tongue. The omega could still feel arms brushing past and the feel of strangers grinding up against him, and then there were the kisses. The passionate touches, the gasps of pleasure and mutterings of names.

_Hajime?_

Rolling over to his side, Tooru drew to several conclusions at once.

  1.       He had, for whatever reason, fallen asleep in Hajime’s bed last night.
  2.       Iwa-chan was also in said bed.
  3.       He definitely felt more than a little gross between his legs.



As soon as these thoughts completed their circuit in his head, Tooru carefully eased himself out from beneath the sheets and onto the floor. He picked up his clothes from the carpet, all of them scattered haphazardly around the room, before slipping out through the door and into the hallway.

It was not the worst walk of shame Tooru had ever participated in, but it was definitely very high up there with the ones that made him feel disgusted with himself.

_I’ve just slept with my best friend._

Padding down the hall and making his way towards the bathroom, he had never felt more heavy or sad in his life. Hajime would be waking up soon, and then there would be the awkwardness, the discussion of nothing changing between them…

Hajime didn’t want Tooru. It was a fact that had rung true for years, ages before either of them ever presented. Because Hajime had always dated girls; and Tooru had tried so hard to be the same up until university, when he decided that he preferred guys and always had. Dating girls wasn’t going to make Hajime want him, so why bother?

With the hot water running down his body and loofa harshly scraping at any evidence of last night’s escapade, it took Tooru a while to realise that it wasn’t just water dripping down his thighs. The omega took a washcloth and swiped it between his thighs, intent on cleaning away anything left inside of him, but when his hand came away, he groaned.

There _was_ semen there, but that wasn’t unexpected at all. What _hadn’t_ been expected was the excess amount of slick that was apparently painting his insides, which could only mean one thing. Shutting off the water, it was easier to notice.

Tooru was in heat.

Not something too unusual, it _was_ actually due right about now anyway, and alcohol tended to make it jump a few days, but honestly, it always managed to hit at the most inconvenient times. Dammitt, they had a practice match with some other university in two days, and now he was going to miss it.

*

By the time that Tooru heard Hajime leave his bedroom, the omega was already seeking relief from the heat driven arousal as he thrashed around in his sheets. Footsteps faded down the hallway and into the kitchen, and Tooru tried to muffle the sounds rising in his throat.

The one thing he didn’t like about living with his alpha best friend was the fact that he had to keep quiet for the week that he’s in heat. Well, Hajime probably wouldn’t give a shit if Tooru _did_ make a lot of noise, he’d probably say something about it being natural, but Tooru was a dignified omega. He would not embarrass himself like that in front of the alpha he loved.

He did, however, regret the fact that he had hidden all of his toys in the cupboard so no one could see them. In his state, he’d never be able to reach up to get them down without collapsing on the floor.

A knock on the door drew him out of his thoughts, but he didn’t have time to tell Hajime to fuck off. The damn alpha was probably so hung over that he hadn’t noticed the heavy scent of arousal in the air.

“Yo, Oikawa. You need help getting your shit out of the cupboard again?”

Or perhaps not.

Hajime slid the cupboard door open and lifted a shoebox down from the shelf inside before setting it down on Tooru’s bedside table, alongside a bottle of water and a few slices of milk bread. Of course he was the perfect alpha everyone wanted.

At the sound of the front door being locked and closed, Tooru remembered that neither of them had classes for the next few days, what with it being the holidays and all. The only things on their schedules was practice for volleyball, but that was on Monday.

It was a Saturday, and Hajime had no reason to leave other than giving his omega roommate some space.

*

Tooru’s heat week passed, and it ended with him being completely exhausted and unwilling to move out of his bed for the next millennium. He had to get up though, as Hajime reminded him every five minutes.

“C’mon, you lazy arse. Get out of bed and have a shower; you’re drowning in your own sweat.”

The omega internally cringed at the thought before curling up further into his doona. There was no moving him.

A soft sigh, and then, “Tooru, get up. Have a shower, and I’ll make you breakfast. By the time you’re done making yourself human again, your sheets will be changed and you can just go to sleep.”

Hajime was stroking the top of his head like he does when he’s feeling exceptionally affectionate; which only ever happens if Tooru is sick, tired, or hasn’t done anything stupid or annoying in over a week.

_He probably wouldn’t even touch you if he knew that you’d slept together._

It had become quite apparent that the alpha remained completely clueless as to what had happened in their drunken states. He remained under the impression that he had slept with someone and they had left without saying anything, which was more or less true, but he was clearly unaware of the identity of just _who_ he had bedded.

Tooru was, of course, determined to keep it that way.

Rolling out of his bed with a groan, the omega dragged his feet all the way to the bathroom, grumbling the entire time. True to his word, by the time Tooru was finished showering, Hajime had made him breakfast and changed the sheets to his bed.

Curling up beneath the covers, Tooru closed his eyes and tried to ignore the empty feeling in his gut. It was completely normal to feel lonely after a heat spent by oneself, and Tooru had been doing it for years, ever since he first presented at fifteen years old.

The loneliness didn’t get easier with time.

*

He was sitting at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of cereal before his first lecture of the day, when he first felt it. Hajime would probably smack him upside the head for eating _his_ cereal, but Tooru was beyond caring. Hajime had good taste in cereal, and Tooru wasn’t going to buy a second box if the alpha already had some at hand.

Tooru could feel his stomach churning like someone had begun to mix his guts around like a cake mixture. It was without a moment’s hesitance that he found himself sprinting down the hallway and into the bathroom, promptly evacuating his intestines into the toilet. Groaning and resting his forehead against the porcelain, the only thing running through his mind was _what a fucking time to get a stomach bug_.

When Hajime got back from his morning lecture, it was to the sight of one omega roommate wrapped up in a nest of blankets watching subtitled episodes of Star Trek.

“What the hell, Tooru? I thought you had a class right now?”

The omega gave a pitiful whine before curling in on himself, eyes trained on his best friend, who was more than a little surprised at finding him there on the couch. It was then that Hajime appeared to notice the bright yellow bucket resting on the floor beside Tooru, a bucket very clearly meant to prevent vomit accidents.

“Oh. Are you sick?”

“Indeed.”

Hajime sighed before sitting down beside his friend and drawing him close, knowing full well that omegas got better quicker if they received some form of affection.

*

The thought had been there for a while now. He’d noticed a couple of signs, had even joked about it to himself a couple of times, but it wasn’t a joke anymore.

Oikawa Tooru, a university level volleyball player well on his way to becoming a fulltime professional, was sitting on his bathroom floor trying not to burst into tears over a piece of plastic. A piece of plastic that was telling him that he was pregnant, just like the other four had done.

He was so screwed.

An unmated, part-time working, _pregnant_ university student.

_He was so screwed._

“What the fuck do I do now?” He whispered softly, pressing his forehead to his knees, his chest shaking silently.

_The last guy I fucked was-_

“Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.”

*

It was just the two of them, sitting in the kitchen, Hajime staring at Tooru, and Tooru staring at the kitchen counter as if it could give him some form of support. Tooru was the one who _asked_ to talk with the alpha, and here he was, silent as the grave.

“Tooru?”

The omega looked up from his hands to meet Hajime’s gaze, and his mind immediately went blank, breath catching in his throat. Hajime looked so concerned, so worried… He would hate Tooru if he told the truth.

Instead, the omega prepared himself for the disappointment, the pitying looks that the alpha would give him.

“I’m pregnant.”

There was a flash of something in the alpha’s eyes, an emotion Tooru didn’t quite recognise on Hajime’s face, and then it disappeared, leaving the expected disappointment.

“Ah. That explains the scent change then.”

Tooru could feel his eyebrows rising all on their own before he said, “That’s all, Iwa-chan? I tell you I’m pregnant, and that all you can think to say?”

“Well, no. I was getting to the bit where I ask you who knocked you up.”

Bile rose up to fill his mouth, and the omega swallowed and shook his head.

“I don’t remember.”

Lying hurt. It was still a necessary evil if Tooru wanted to remain friends with the alpha.

“Okay,” Hajime coughed awkwardly, looking anywhere but directly at the omega across from him, “So… What’s the plan?”

“I can’t keep it, if that’s what you’re thinking,” Tooru fought against the instinct to curl up around himself before continuing, “I _have_ to abort.”

He was already getting to attached to the mini Iwa-chan growing inside of him, omega instincts kicking in earlier than he expected. Carrying the baby to term just wasn’t something he could do. Single omega mothers were basically shunned from society, and his family would most definitely spurn him if he ever said anything. He’d just be that slut of a son who didn’t deserve his family.

Hajime nodded for a moment before frowning. “Don’t you need an alpha present for that? Like for permission and stuff?”

_Because alphas are the ones who get to decide whether an omega carries to term or not,_ Tooru thought bitterly to himself.

“Yes,” The omega gave a small smile, hoping to hell he didn’t start crying, “That’s why I… I was hoping you would come with me for that.”

You could have heard a pin drop in their little kitchen, the atmosphere tense enough to make Tooru want to laugh and say that it was all a joke.

“Okay.” Hajime nodded, because he was a good friend when things counted, and he’d probably help Tooru hide a dead body if he needed to.


	2. Chapter 2

_You have to make the appointment, Tooru,_ the omega thought viciously to himself, gripping his mobile tightly between both hands, _you’ve left this for way too long_.

He’d been staring at his phone for what felt like hours now, trying to psych himself up for the phone call. Reasoning with himself, telling himself that it needed to be done.

And yet.

Here he was, still holding his phone, still not calling.

_Can I actually do it?_

There wasn’t anything wrong with having an abortion; despite whatever his mother had said when he still lived with his parents. She said that only monsters had abortions, and only sluts got pregnant without being mated. Tooru’s parents were what some people politely called “old-fashioned”, while others called them out on being “sexist pigs”. They still believed that omegas should be quiet and virginal until they were mated to alphas their parents had picked out for them. 

Tooru knew other omegas who’d aborted. They were all kind, loving people who’d fallen pregnant at times that just wouldn’t work. They were students; most of them couldn’t afford to feed themselves half the time with rent being due and loans needing to be paid. A baby would add to their problems, they said. They wouldn’t have the life they deserved.

They weren’t monsters for making the choice that suited them.

At the same time, Tooru knew omegas and betas who _had_ had kids during university, during high school. It was tough for them, no doubt about it, but their kids had all been raised with love, and they were the sweetest little things ever.

_Maybe it just depends on the person,_ Tooru mused, dropping his phone onto the carpet so he could trace patterns on his stomach. _So what about me?_

Tooru stared up at his bedroom ceiling, his thoughts whirring in his head. He felt that he had already answered his own question, even if he was still sitting on the fence line.

“I’m being an idiot, aren’t I?” Tooru asked out loud to no one in particular.

*

The hum of soft words greeted Tooru’s ears as soon as he opened the omega café’s doors with a tinkle of the bell hanging overhead. His deep brown eyes swept the room, searching for the reason behind his being in the café in the first place, but not keeping his hopes all too high.

Sugawara Koushi was on time just as often as he was late, so it was always a fifty-fifty chance as to whether he’s be waiting on Tooru or not. Today, however, seemed to be Tooru’s lucky day, because right in the back corner was an ash blonde scribbling furiously on a notepad.

Tooru made his way over to his omega friend, careful not to step on handbags that sat beside almost every table or to knock into the brightly smiling waiters as they wound their way through the maze of tables and chairs.

“Hello there, Mr Refreshing.” Tooru greeted as he slid into the chair opposite Koushi as the older omega looked up, startled out of his own little world no doubt.

The ash blonde was always off in fairy land, lost in worlds that he had created himself, before he scribbled them down on whatever he could lay his hands on. Tooru was used to it now, having known the guy all through university.

_Guess that’s what you get for being friends with a guy taking a Bachelor of Arts in Creative Writing_.

“Good afternoon to you, too, Tooru,” Koushi gave a wry grin as he placed his pen down on his notepad and twisting his wrist and working out the cramps, “I already ordered for you, seeing as you _still_ haven’t changed your order once in all the times we’ve been here.”

“In contrast, I can never order for _you_ because you have yet to order the same thing twice.”

Koushi shrugged. “They keep adding things to their menu, so why should I have to?”

The two omegas teased each other as they waited for their meals to arrive, with Koushi poking fun at Tooru’s taste in movies ( _“I mean, seriously, name a single favourite movie of yours that didn’t go straight to DVD.”_ ) and Tooru joking about Koushi’s taste in alphas ( _“I mean, seriously, name a single boyfriend you’ve had this year that_ isn’t _aspiring to be a driver of some sort despite their inability to drive.”_ ).

It was during their argument about which type of shower gel worked best in covering an omega’s scent (Koushi said it was _Undercover Omega_ , but Tooru _knew_ it was _Fruity Scents_ , and then the waitress added her opinion as she dropped their food off and told them that not even petrol could mask the scent of an omega)  that it happened.

Koushi leant over the table to prove his point, almost knocking his soup over in the process, and took a deep whiff of Tooru. The ash blonde jerked back with a wince almost immediately, and he eyed Tooru with an almost disgusted expression on his face.

“Well, whatever the fuck _you’re_ using needs to be thrown out right away. You smell like you just bathed in sewage.”

“It’s cover-up perfume. The strongest kind.”

“And what the hell was its name, _Rancid Corpse’s Arsehole_?” Koushi made retching faces at his friend, his nostrils still flared after the assault that they just experienced, “I’m sure you didn’t need the entire bottle, in any case.”

Tooru bit his lip. “I needed to. The smell kept coming through.”

The older omega frowned at him. “What smell? Your omega scent?”

Shaking his head, Tooru looked down into his lap, playing with his fingers. He felt sick to the stomach, but not in the way that signified that another wave of morning sickness was about to knock him off his feet.

He was nervous, butterflies tumbling inside his stomach. Tooru knew that Koushi would never hate him, no matter how much he fucked up, and yet he was worried. Koushi was the only really close omega friend he had ever had, and every time Tooru told him something important like this, he always felt the same fear.

“The pregnancy scent.” Tooru said around the building lump in his throat, his eyes prickling for a second before he willed them away with a snarky _fuck off hormones_ yelled out inside his head.

Koushi blinked.

It was silent between the two of them for a moment, and then Koushi tilted his head to the side with a gentle smile gracing his features.

“Well, then. What’s your plan?”

“I don’t know.” Tooru whispered.

The ash blonde nodded, looking thoughtful. “Have you considered all of your options?”

Tooru nodded, sniffing surreptitiously. “I asked Iwa-chan to come with me to the clinic.”

“But that sounds like you’ve made your decision.” Koushi was frowning, clearly confused by Tooru’s words.

The brunette pressed his lips together, drawing in a deep breath through his nose before continuing, “I can’t call the clinic. I spent ages staring at my phone, trying to call, but I… I just couldn’t, Koushi.”

“And is keeping it out of the question?”

Tooru almost went to nod, but ended up putting his head in his hands. “I don’t know. I just… I have my career. If I keep the baby, I might never get back into volleyball. This could be my only chance. And I’m still in school. I’m unmated. There are so many reasons why I shouldn’t keep it, but…”

He trailed off, leaving his sentence hanging in the air. He knew that Koushi could hear it too, the unspoken _I think I want to_ clear as day for the perceptive omega.

Playing with his lip with his thumb and index finger, Koushi looked like he was trying to solve a mathematical equation as he considered what Tooru had told him. Meanwhile, Tooru was feeling like he had just spilt his guts all over their table and was having them examined.

“And where’s the sire in this equation?” Koushi finally asked.

Tooru hesitated before saying, “He doesn’t know.”

Cocking an eyebrow, Koushi exhaled through his nose, “Well, tell him. And if he’s an arsehole about it, send Hajime over to beat the shit out of him.”

A pang deep in Tooru’s gut at the sound of his omega friend’s words. “I can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“Because… Because Hajime _is_ the father.” Tooru winced as he spoke. _I’m such a bad person._

But Koushi didn’t seem in any way fazed. “Well, tell him. And if he’s an arsehole about it, send _me_ over to beat the shit out of him.”

Tooru smiled, hot tears still running down his cheeks. He was crying, he was still freaking the hell out about pretty much _everything_ , but he was smiling too. Koushi somehow always managed to have this kind of effect over him.

*

“Tooru, I’m back!” Hajime called as he closed the front door behind him, locking it as he went.

Toeing off his shoes, the alpha glanced around himself, searching for any sign of his roommate, but the apartment was pitch black. He walked about, poking his head around corners and doorways to check if Tooru was in any of the rooms, but he saw no sign of the omega in the study or the kitchen as he moved past.

The sound of furious typing on a keyboard was what led Hajime to the lounge room, where he caught sight of his best friend hunched over his laptop, the glow of its screen acting as the only light in the room.

Hajime rolled his eyes with a sigh and flipped the light switch on, igniting the room in a suddenly bright glow, causing Tooru to flinch and make a strange hissing noise as he covered his eyes.

“Oh be quiet, you freaky vampire. A little sunshine is just what you need.” Hajime laughed, setting his backpack down on the floor.

Tooru looked over to meet the alpha’s gaze with a look of ultimate betrayal written across his face. “But Iwa-chan, I’ll eviscerate and die!”

“Exactly.” Hajime replied with a smirk.

Tooru let out a dramatic gasp and placed his hand over his heart. “Ah, you’ve broken my heart! How can I ever go on?”

Hajime ignored the omega, instead choosing to sit beside his backpack so he could unpack it, placing all of his homework on the coffee table in the centre of the room. Neither of them spoke to each other for quite some time, what with Hajime frowning at the stack of homework that he was trying to sort through in order of how much of a priority each assignment was, and Tooru continuing to type at a ridiculously fast rate, muttering to himself as he did so.

“What are you up to?” Hajime asked absentmindedly, reading over the criteria for his business course’s homework.

“I’m writing a letter of resignation.” Tooru answered, not looking up from his screen, and his fingers not slowing down in their fast paced dance.

The alpha didn’t find the response to be too surprising, really. Tooru had been complaining about his job for ages now, so it had only been a matter of time. “Finally quitting on the supermarket, are we?”

“Nope. I’m quitting the team.”

Now _that_ caused Hajime to stop what he was doing. “Sorry?”

“I’m resigning from the team.” Tooru said, acting like it was a completely normal thing to say.

Hajime frowned. “Why?”

The omega was hardly making any sense at all, and the dark haired alpha was having a hard time understanding what Tooru meant.

 “I’m keeping it.” Tooru’s fingers finally paused, his eyes rising from his screen to meet Hajime’s.

Suddenly finding it difficult to breathe for a moment, all the alpha could do was stare at his friend, never breaking eye contact, lost in the depths of those gorgeous brown eyes.

Wondering if he had heard wrong, Hajime decided to press further. “You’re keeping what?”

“The baby.”

“Okay.” Was the only reply he could think of giving, the only reply that wouldn’t get caught in his throat on the way out.

Tooru bit his lip, worrying away at it with his teeth so hard Hajime was worried he might tear the skin. “You’re okay with that?”

“Of course I am. I told you that when you first told me you were pregnant.”

Tooru was looking at him from the couch with his eyes so full of tears that Hajime was surprised that his face wasn’t wet with tears by now. The alpha caught sight of these tears, though, and immediately went over to his friend to comfort him.

Call it alpha instincts or whatever, but Hajime couldn’t stand to see _any_ omega crying without being comforted, his best friend most of all. He sat down next to Tooru on the couch and tucked him into his chest, his heartbeat loud in his own ears.

“It’s okay, Tooru. I’ll take care of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading~~
> 
> If you enjoyed reading this, please leave kudos and a comment (feel free to give constructive criticism, because I would love to improve my writing skills!!) I'm very sorry for the lateness of this update!!! orz There was a lot of procrastination involved...
> 
> If anyone has any prompts, please leave them in my tumblr inbox -- follow me if you want to know about updates and have random fanfic stuff fill up your dash!!   
> Thank you once again <3  
> http://ohlookitsfanfic.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading~~
> 
> If you liked this, and if you would like me to continue, please leave kudos and a comment (also feel free to give constructive criticism, because I would love to improve my writing skills!!)
> 
> If anyone has any prompts, please leave them in my tumblr inbox -- follow me if you want to know about updates and have random fanfic stuff fill up your dash!!  
> http://ohlookitsfanfic.tumblr.com/


End file.
